During the past decade, there has been tremendous growth in the usage of so-called “cloud-hosted” services. Examples of such services include e-mail services provided by Microsoft (Hotmail/Outlook online), Google (Gmail) and Yahoo (Yahoo mail), productivity applications such as Microsoft Office 365 and Google Docs, and Web service platforms such as Amazon Web Services (AWS) and Elastic Compute Cloud (EC2) and Microsoft Azure. Cloud-hosted services are typically implemented using data centers that have a very large number of compute resources, implemented in racks of various types of servers, such as blade servers filled with server blades and/or modules and other types of server configurations (e.g., 1U, 2U, and 4U servers).
In recent years, virtualization of computer systems has seen rapid growth, particularly in server deployments and data centers. Under a conventional approach, a server runs a single instance of an operating system directly on physical hardware resources, such as the CPU, RAM, storage devices (e.g., hard disk), network controllers, I/O ports, etc. Under one virtualized approach using Virtual Machines (VMs), the physical hardware resources are employed to support corresponding instances of virtual resources, such that multiple VMs may run on the server's physical hardware resources, wherein each virtual machine includes its own CPU allocation, memory allocation, storage devices, network controllers, I/O ports etc. Multiple instances of the same or different operating systems then run on the multiple VMs. Moreover, through use of a virtual machine manager (VMM) or “hypervisor,” the virtual resources can be dynamically allocated while the server is running, enabling VM instances to be added, shut down, or repurposed without requiring the server to be shut down. This provides greater flexibility for server utilization, and better use of server processing resources, especially for multi-core processors and/or multi-processor servers.
Under another virtualization approach, container-based OS virtualization is used that employs virtualized “containers” without use of a VMM or hypervisor. Instead of hosting separate instances of operating systems on respective VMs, container-based OS virtualization shares a single OS kernel across multiple containers, with separate instances of system and software libraries for each container. As with VMs, there are also virtual resources allocated to each container.
Deployment of Software Defined Networking (SDN) and Network Function Virtualization (NFV) has also seen rapid growth in the past few years. Under SDN, the system that makes decisions about where traffic is sent (the control plane) is decoupled for the underlying system that forwards traffic to the selected destination (the data plane). SDN concepts may be employed to facilitate network virtualization, enabling service providers to manage various aspects of their network services via software applications and APIs (Application Program Interfaces). Under NFV, by virtualizing network functions as software applications, network service providers can gain flexibility in network configuration, enabling significant benefits including optimization of available bandwidth, cost savings, and faster time to market for new services.